


The Keyblade Mistress

by Jaycelynne (anarchytissues)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Quizilla, Struggle, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/Jaycelynne
Summary: REPOST OF A STORY WRITTEN IN 2006.Kitana Garrison is your regular, if kinda nerdy, girl that loves anime and video games. One summer, her cousin lent her the game "Kingdom Hearts 2". Expecting a fun RPG with Disney characters, she's instead sucked into the game and meets the characters!





	1. prt. 1 the game

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. originally posted on quizilla in 2006/2007, height of my LOL RANDOM XD and I'M NOT LIKE OTHER GIRLS phase. i posted this on my "quizilla archive" on dA but i wanna embarrass myself, i guess! this was originally going to be a Sora/OC with Roxas/OC sprinkled in, but i abandoned it after three chapters. RIP.
> 
>  **the only things changed from the original:** OC names (originally had the IRL names of my family members) and combining the "bio page" chapter with chapter one.

**A/N:** _Hi I was palying kingdom hearts teo and i said "hey why not make a Sora love stroy?" So i am making one if u steal my ideas u are not kewl._  
  
Kitana Garrison (Main Charater)  
Age:14  
Gender:female no duh!  
Hobbies:anime,games,firends  
Weapons:The keyblade.....  
Bio:She was playing kingdom hearrts 2 and..........I will let u find out XD  
[here is what you look like](https://i.imgur.com/ASF6omG.jpg)  
  
  
Kwel Me:Aww thanks! thats my cousin!  
  
Taylor Pavliuk (kitana's cousin)  
Age:12  
Gender:Female  
Hobbies:freinds,sports  
Weapons:doesn't have one she is only in the story a few times.....  
[here is what she look like](https://i.imgur.com/mhfIuWv.jpg)  
  
Meh Me:ya...that my step sister.....i dpn't really care for her...

* * *

 

_Hi i hope you readm this because it's importatnt! If you can make me a banner kewl.... um......OH ya and if i mess up the ending of the seoncd kingdom hearts game..I didn't finsh it so i don't know whta is gonna happen so don't send me hate mail because i F***** up ur game because i love the game to and i'm trying 2 finsh it!o ya and Sora is till 14 in this story!_

  
Hi I'm Kitana Garrison!I'm 11 years old..I'm in grade seven next year.It's summer vacation and my summer wasn't like your normal summmer!  
  
"KITANA!" I hear mom scream so i run down up the satirs."Whta is it mum?" "Your Aunt Jenniffer wants 2 give you sumthin" "o ok " I walked over to the my auntie's living room(Yes i live with my cosuin and auntie my mok is jst viitin me)"Yes Jen?" "Here Jaycelynn wanted to give you this she bought a new one".Jenniffer thorws a new game at you ."OMG kingdom hearts two?I can't play this i havn't played the first one!" "That v=never stopped your cousin!"."Jenniffer?can i go to Kaitie's?"   
  
My new cousin Taylor aks.Shje always trys to get me to be like her she thinks just because i act like her ssiter Jaycelynn doesn't mean that what i realy am."Hey what happened to Jaycelynn anyway?" O ask.Jenniffer glares at me "Ktana she's at her dad's place for the summer..." Taylor rolls her eyes."O i see" you take off the wrapper adn go back to your cosin's den.  
you have to pick both of these answers  
  
y are you in this? me:i wanted 2 make it realistic these are all real people an thats not how everybody acts like asnd my cosin kitana doesn't live with me  
  
Whoops sry i gotta go pa,y my game.. writin this story makes me eanna paly it!  
ok bye1

 


	2. pt.2 metting Roxas and freinds

You walked won the stairs to your and you cousin's room to paly the playstation 2.Looking at your game in awe "wow jaycelynn is very generous to give me this gamE!" you say smliing.You sit odwn on the couch in the oraneg and green room.pop tghe game in and start to play."wow nice theme song.....who's the blonde girl?" you ask to your self "her anem is Namine if you blade the second one you would know!!"you hear a familair voice say "hayley Joel Osment?" you say "...you idiot it's me!Jaycelynn!do i really sounf like a boy to you?!geez.." jaycelynn says you lok around and you don't see your cousin there "i'm a figment of you iman gnation!you were there at my scout camp that weekend!daminan told you abot her!" jayce;ynn voice echoes "o i se...OMG AM IM GOING CRAZY?!" you scream in "noooooooooooooooooooooooo i'm the crazynone you dumbass!" the voice echoes "geeez you learned alot form my hometown didn't you?!" you say "no.....and ti's my hoemtown too!geez the opening theme is alomost over so you better snap back to reality soon!".Suddeny you snap back to reality and start to play."WHERE'S SORA?!WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!" you screma in confsuin "o god i was like that too...o hs anmje is Roxas if you paly this game stsigth you'll be him 4 about...2 hours.." jaycelynn's voice says."o ok!" you say.The contiorller shakes uncontrobably "het wahts goin? on?AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!": you scream and you get sucked into te t.v..  
  
A few minutes alter  
  
"uhn.....where am i?oww...i'm bleeding" you say looking at your knee ad you satrt to likc it "dude thats just gorss.." you hear a girl say "o sorry i don't have a bandaid on me.."y uo say laughing "o i got one on me!" she syas.Seh hands you a bandaid and you put it on your knee "ahh thats better!thasnks i'm Kitana!" you say "o i'm Olette!" she says "wanna meet my freinds?" "ok!" you say.You look at the clothes your wearing you were wearing a whtie tnk top with blue boxers becuase you were jsut hanging out and now the clothes you were wearin were a gren shirt and black pants with pockets..you were also wearing a black jacket smimlar to sora's and green shoes also like sora's "wow i look liek sora.." you say tiwrling your flame red heair."hmm?whi's sora?" olette says "o nothing!" you say.  
  
You evetntually get to the spot where her freinds were "hey guys!this si ktana she was lying on teh ground when i found her!" olette says.You lokk up and se a guy eith blonde hair and cmao pants,a chubbyish boy with black hair and a red jersy and a blonde boy wearing white clothes "hey i'm hayner!" the blode by says "Pence!" the black haired one says "Roxas" the other boy says ~he's cute...~ you think "nice to meet you all!"  
kewl  
  
"soo did you hear about the sturggle torunament?" roxas says "oh the thign wear you try to catch the most orbs when you hti people?" you say "what?" hayner says "...niothign!" ~oh god i knew watching my cosuin paly tis level would help a bit!~ you think "ya you hit people with thignys" roxas says "can grils ebeter?" you ask "....YOU WANNA TRY? " al the boys says "why not it lokk fun!" you smile."umm where exaclty am i?" yuo ask "Twilight Town" roxas say smliong "o ok!" you say "well i just got ehre and can you guys hows me aorund?" you ask "sure!".You gusy get up an walk around "is there anymoen i should watch out for?  
  
you say "Seifer ad his gang" pence says."mm kay!" you say.So fa they showed you the clock tower,train station and the oter things "oh and seifer hagnsout in the sand lot" penece continues "let's go check it out!" you say "..sure" roxaas says .Yuo guys walk down to the sandlot and...  
  
DON'T STOP TEHRE!  
  
CLIFF HANGER! im sorry.. 


	3. Chapter 3

me adn the guys guys walked down to the sandlot "hey who si this?" i here a blonde guy say i lookec at him he's wearing a DORKY hat,and a short shirt with a long coat,and baggy pants "hey,i have a name and i belive it'sd ploite to tell the new preson your name first before i tel you mine!"i say glaring at him "....she has a point ya know" the big, guy wearing a red shirt says."seifer" blondey says "well i';m kitana garrison" i said still glaring at him "where do i sign up?" i said putting my arms behind my head just liek sora does "for what?!" siefer aka blondey asked "for the sturggle torunament!blondey" you say smierking at nhim "WAHT?! a girl like you siging up?" he says acting liek the idiot that he is "..pfft there's nothikgn worng witht hat is there or are all girls that are cute like me not allowed to sign up?geez!i', supposed to be a housewife in the REAl world and this world GEEZ!" i said stio glaring at the dumb blonde "................" the stupid boy says nothitg "woah you shut him up.." roxas said "hey it's arpart of my charm!" you say smling with your eyes closed.Roxas blushed i think he likes me!*laugh*  
  
lol  
  
Roax's pov  
  
Geez kitana is cute i thoguht "why are you blushing?" ktiana asked me "umm..no reason!" i said blushing like mad  
  
Yuor pov  
  
I nodded my head hey i met sora!later on..."het check it out!there's the sign up sheet!" i said smiling.I ran over there and had signed up  
  
Kitana Garrison  
  
i worte on the paper hrne i thogytn a little bit and i worte beside it  
  
(yues i'm a GIRL!) i wrote beside it.Hayner enede up laughing his head off when he saw that i worte it "hey you can sign up or are you scared that a girl is gonna beat you!" i smiled "hey i'm not scard and not gonn lose to a girl!" hanyer said he worte on the apaer and walked away.I stuck my tounge at him when he had his back turned.Evetrbod laughed he turned around but my tounge was back in my mouth where it shuold have been.  
  
lol times 2! me:...lol


End file.
